


Group of help.

by leon1995



Series: AlicexCheshire [4]
Category: American McGee's Alice, Cheshire Cat & Alice Liddell (American McGee's Alice) - Fandom, Cheshire Cat/Alice Liddell (American McGee's Alice) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Help group, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 10:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18602728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leon1995/pseuds/leon1995
Summary: Alice attends a small help group where she meets someone very special





	Group of help.

**.-.-.-.**

**.-.-.-.**

-Hello To all, my name is Alice Liddell-, Greeting Alice to all the presents with humble voice, to what all answered to the unisonó, -Well since they are done the presentations of the new members of the group, can give beginning to the meeting-, Said the teacher, when all seated  anybody speak, all were in silence.

Alice wise that all the presents were suicidal like her, Dand what went to speak? His motivation to remove  the life, cual method was the one who used, that are so useless that neither this could do well.

-Why they are here?-, I Ask again the teacher, but anybody speak, the environment of pessimism was very strong in the room, and by the expression of the teacher could say  that it was asking Why had accepted this work?, suddenly without warning a youngster speak, -Well… I am here by an overdose of painkillers-, Said the youngster of pale skin, hair desarreglado, with an earring of gold in his right ear and several tattoos along his arms.

-And what motivate you to do this Cheshire?-, I Ask the a bit motivated teacher tol see that somebody had the value to speak, -Say that recently I found me with my mother, that by the way had abandoned me in an orphanage where struck me daily, and darse that I am the product of a rape… Think that after this the rest explains  only, besides to win me the life and not having to go back to sleep inthe s streets, and not having to eat of the rubbish again,devote me to the fights clandestinas…-, Suddenly the youngster save silence, and gaze to the ceiling, this time there was an alone silence that instead all the looks in the room posed  on him.

-My family died in a fire-, Said suddenly Alice, afterwards another girl mention that his father abused of her, a boy speak of as other boys were it hostigando, like this were all until the meeting of today come to an end.

Mysterious mind all felt  of some a bit better form, when having spoken of his problems, before all went, the teacher said; -I Expect to see them to all here tomorrow-.

**Author's Note:**

> .-.-.-.  
> Day 5: Challenge AlicexCheshire of a week.  
> A chapter more to the list, thank you for reading, and any comment or opinion is very received.  
> .-.-.-.


End file.
